Not Your Babe
by soaimagines
Summary: A Happy Lowman x Reader oneshot As requested on Tumblr: Imagine being FWB withHappy and he gets jealous when someone else buys you a drink. Smut


p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"His fingers slipped beneath your shirt and the cool metal of his rings pressed against your /You moaned softly as he kissed down your neck, sucking only hard enough to leave a faint /"Happy," You /His lips became fiercer on your skin and he growled lowly at the mention of his /He always knew how to make you melt under his touch. And you'd give anything to spend everyday locked away in a room, just you and Happy Lowman. But you couldn't be late for work /With a groan you pushed him off /Happy stepped back, and his dark eyes met /"I've gotta go, Hap." You /You saw his jaw clench and you bit your lip before reaching up and you pecked his lips /"You'll come back tonight." Happy /It wasn't a question, you knew it was an order and you rolled your /"Not tonight." You said and reached /You lifted your heels off the floor and slipped them on your feet before smoothing down your /Happy stared at you, his face /"It's girls night." You explained further. br /Still, he didn't respond. br /You rolled your eyes and lifted your handbag onto your /"Call me." You said and pecked his lips once more before turning towards the door and walking down the /You knew he was mad that you were blowing him off to hang out with your girlfriends /But honestly, you were sick of being his booty /For months now, you had been 'friends' with Happy. You knew he liked you and he knew you liked him. br /But Happy Lowman was stubborn when it came to dating. He was a cold hearted Killer, and he was convinced that if he let you into his heart and into his life you would be in /And so he kept you at a distance, his dirty little secret. br /You didn't mind, not at first. br /But the longer this whole thing went on the harder it got, and the more you needed some type of commitment from /You needed to go out tonight, with your friends and without Happy. You needed to clear your mind and just be free for a /The morning air was crisp and you smoothed your hair down as you walked across the Teller-Morrow lot towards your car. br /It was Friday, so you prayed that your day at work would go fast and before you knew it you could be at the bar, vodka in your hand and you could forget about these feelings that were clouding your mind./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"You could always hear her before you saw her. And even as the car sped down your street, you knew instantly it was her from the music booming through the /You had met Paige four years ago when you first moved to Charming, and since that very first day of knowing your best friend your life had never been the /She was like a wild storm, and she knew how to bring out your bad /Together, you always seemed to get yourselves into /The tyres screeched as she pulled into your driveway and you laughed to /With a quick glance in the mirror you grabbed your bag and slung it over your /You walked out of your house and headed towards the /"Oh hell no!" Paige yelled as she leaned out the drivers window, a cigarette in her hands as she eyed your /"What?" You /"You are not getting laid dressed like that!"br /You laughed loudly and rolled your /"Trust me, I can get laid. I'm just not looking for anyone tonight."br /Paige eyes you suspiciously and blew out her smoke before she got out of the /"Whatever you say, (y/n). But I am, and I ant go out with you looking like that."br /You looked down at your black skinny jeans and your black tank. It was your classic outfit. Your go-to. You weren't really into dressing up, but atleast you'd put heels on for tonight, and your hair was hanging loosely around your shouldersbr /You thought you looked /Paige, however, thought differently and she reached into the backseat of her car and pulled out a /"Get back inside, bitch."br /You laughed and turned /Paige was crazy, but she was also stubborn and you knew there was no point in arguing. Plus, it might actually be fun to let her dress you /After watching her rummage through her bag in your bedroom she finally pulled out a black /Your mouth dropped open when you saw /"No way." br /"Come oooooon (y/n)! Just for tonight!" Paige begged and clutched the dress to her chest, her bottom lip pouted out and her puppy dog eyes on full /"Nah-uh. It is WAY too short. I cant pull that off." You said and crossed your /Paige said nothing but she shuffled towards you, and somehow her eyes got wider and her lip pouted /She blinked rapidly at you and tilted your head and you sighed and raised your arms before dropping them to your /"Tonight. Only tonight!" You said /Paige squealed and grabbed your arm, dragging you in front of the full-length /She held the dress out in front of your body and you both tilted your heads to the side, trying to imagine your /"You are gonna look so hot."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"You stepped out of the cab and smoothed down the dress, clinging to your curves /"Thankyou!" Paige called to the driver and shut the door behind her before swinging her arm through /"You look great. Lets go!" She said /With a deep breath, you nodded and together you walked forwards and entered the /Paige had done a good job, you had to /Never in your life you had imagined that you would ever go out dressed like /The black dress was skin tight, clinging perfectly to your curves and hugging your body til it stopped mid thigh. The sleeves hung off your shoulders, showing off your collar bones and your rounded cleavage. br /She had straightened your hair to perfection, and styled it so it hung around your shoulders and framed your face. She had even done your make up, 'contouring' and filling in your eyelids with different shades of silver and black, and the sharpest wing of eyeliner you had ever /It was completely different to your normal jeans and top kinda look, but even you had to say you looked pretty damned /Clearly, you weren't the only one that thought that, because as you entered the bar heads began to turn towards you /You and Paige both looked at each other and smirked before striding to the bar arm and /"Ladies, what can I get for you?" The bartender /"Four vodkas." Paige ordered and blinked her eyes flirtily with the man behind the /He winked and moved to grab the drinks and you both turned to survey tonight's /"Shotgun the blondie in the back." Paige whispered and you /You weren't on the look out tonight, and you silently prayed that the rest of the girls would hurry up and get here so you had an excuse not to flirt with a random /No one else could compare to Happy Lowman, but you couldn't exactly say that. Your friends didn't know about Happy, and you knew they wouldn't be exactly pleased to hear of your involvement with /Happy had a reputation, the whole club had a reputation, and your friends were.. /They lived a pretty straight life, abiding by all laws, never stepping a toe out of line, married with kids kinda girls, and if they knew that you were with a Son, they would definitely not be /In all honesty, you didn't give a fuck what they thought. Happy was different to any other guy you had met in your life, and despite not being exclusive with him he always treated you /Paige would probably be the only one that would approve. In fact, she'd probably ask if he had any single /But until you had a serious commitment from Happy, he was your little /"Holy shit! (y/n) you look hot!"br /You looked towards the door and laughed before /Your friends whistled and laughed as they moved across the bar to join /After hugging each other and they all got an eyeful of your outfit you all turned towards the /Tonight was just beginning./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Seven vodkas later and the music was flooding through the /Laughter surrounded you as you swayed your hips to the music, your friends grinding to the beat beside /You'd been at the bar for a few hours now, and now you were all on the dance /There were a few guys around you, trying to snake their hands onto your hips but you pushed them off overtime before stepping around them and moving closer to your /"Looks like you got an admirer." Lana whispered to /You laughed and raised your eyebrows at her, your body continuing to move to the /"Hes been watching you." She said and nodded across the room before winking at you and turning towards one of the guys /You shook your head and ran your hand through your hair before scanning your eyes across the /You scanned the faces across the bar, looking for the guy she was talking /And suddenly you met his /The same dark eyes you lost yourself in overtime you looked into /The eyes of Happy /You gulped and stopped moving and a ghost of a smirk crossed his /His eyes never left yours and your heart was almost beating out of your /What was he doing here? br /He knew you were having a girls /And how long had he been here, watching you? br /Your cheeks reddened slightly and you were relieved when Paige grabbed your /"I needa pee." She whispered and dragged you away from the /You glanced at Happy and she followed your /"Damn girl. If you're not keen, shotgun." She winked and headed for the /You watched Happy twirl a toothpick between his lips and a slight shiver ran down your spine and you turned to follow your friend to the /The music was softer at the back of the bar and you leant against the wall across from the bathroom as Paige went /After almost a minute a shadow fell across you and you glanced /Happy stood in the hallway, his dark eyes watching you and a smirk playing on his /"What are you doing here, Hap?" You asked and crossed your /Happy stepped closer to you and moved in front of you, his eyes running over your /He leant towards you and placed his hands on the wall behind you, closing you /"You look good, little girl." He said, his voice low and /A shiver ran down your spine once more and you bit your lip, unable to help the heat that was pooling within /"You shouldn't be here, Happy. Its girls night." You told him /He leant closer and you could feel his breath on your /"I wanted to see you." He said and licked his /God, he know how to make you /But you could hear the water running as Paige washed her hands in the bathroom and you knew if she came out and saw you in this position, with Happy pressed against you, she would have endless /"You gotta go, Happy. Now." You whispered /A part of you wanted him to stay, to push you up against the wall and take you right there, but you knew it wasn't a good /Happy smirked and leant closer and you looked up towards the /His hot breath lingered on your skin and he kissed your neck softly before moving to your /"I know you want me, little girl." He whispered before pushing away from you suddenly and slinking back into the /You watched him go, leaving you breathless and you wanted nothing more than to go home with him right /"Whats wrong with you?" Paige /"Huh?" br /You snapped back to reality and saw your best friend watching you curiously as she leant against the bathroom /She laughed /"Lets get another drink."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Another hour had passed and you once again found yourself on the dance /However this time, you weren't quite as carefree as /The only thing you could think of was Happys dark eyes, watching you from across the /Every now and then you would catch his gaze and you'd blush, suddenly feeling self conscious as you swayed to the music in the tight little /You were annoyed that he had shown up like /He knew you were having a night out with the girls, and you wouldn't be able to enjoy it properly with him practically breathing down your /Every awkward minute that passed you seemed to be getting /He thought he could just turn up and ruin your night, as if he had some kind of claim over /When according to him, you were just 'friends'. br /"Want another drink?" Lana asked you and you /"Please."br /You walked with your friend to the bar and you avoided looking into the area where Happy was /You ordered another vodka and leant against the bar when you felt someone nudge against your /"Let me buy that for you." br /You looked towards the /He wasn't ugly, not at all. In fact, if your heart wasn't taken by the Tacoma Killer you might actually consider dating this /"Thats okay. I'll get it." You said /"Naw, lemme get it for you. Pretty girl like you shouldn't be buying her own drinks."br /You rolled your eyes and laughed and the guy tossed a bill on the counter for the /"You wanna dance?" He asked /You bit your lip. It was definitely one way to get back at Happy for turning up /"Why not?" You /The guy smiled back at you and grabbed your hand, leading you back onto the dance /Across the room Happy seethed with rage as he watched you move across the room with that /His jaw clenched so hard that the toothpick in his mouth snapped in /And on the dance floor you began to move./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The music was loud and you moved to the music, your hair falling freely down your /The guy from the bar snaked his hands onto your hips and he began to grind in time with the /A smirk played on your lips and you moved your body in sync with /"You wanna get outta here?" He whispered in your /You laughed and shook your /"Come on babe." He whispered and his hands moved down you body and squeezed your /"No." You said and moved his hands off /The guy chuckled and raised his /"You wanna play hard to get babe?" He asked and moved towards /"Im not you're babe." You shoved him away and before you knew what was happening Happy stepped in front of you and swung his /It collided with the guys face and he fell to the /Happy knelt over him and muttered something that was too low for you to hear and then he turned and grabbed your /He dragged you across the bar and outside and you followed him like a lost /The door had just closed behind you when it opened /"(Y/n)!? Are you okay?" Paige /Happy stopped and dropped your hand and he turned to watch /"Yeah, Im fine babe." You told your /She nodded slowly and looked between you and /"You want me to take you home?" She /"I can take her home." Happy said /You glanced up at him before turning towards /"Nah its fine. Thanks, though." br /Paige nodded and turned back towards the /"Call me in the morning, bitch." She called and you both laughed before she walked back /Your silence fell away and you were left in silence, in the night air standing in front of the man you /His eyes burnt into you and you glanced up at him /"Thank you.. for that." You said quietly and looked /Happy stepped closer to you, closing the gap between your bodies and his hand reached out and lifted your chin, forcing you to look at /"You are mine." He growled and kissed you /His lips pressed against yours only for a moment before he ripped them away and pulled you urgently to his bike./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"His bike stopped in your driveway and in silence you both got off and walked towards the /Neither of you spoke as you unlocked the door and he followed you /You walked to your bedroom, slipping your heels off on the way and Happy followed right behind /You reached your bedroom door and opened it widely before striding /Happy followed you, his eyes never leaving you as he closed the door behind /He walked towards you slowly, the air burning with lust and you bit your lip as you looked up at him, knowing that it drives him /Without saying a word you stared up into those dark eyes and grabbed his tshirt, pulling him towards you and you kissed him /His hands ran through your hair and down your body, only stopping once they reached your ass and he squeezed your cheeks /You pull away from him and smile up at him playfully before licking your /"Were you jealous, Happy?" You cooed up at /Happy growled. "You belong to me."br /You frowned slightly and touched his stomach, feeling the ripped muscles beneath the /"I thought we were friends."br /You said and you slid your hand down his body, southwards until you were rubbing at the large bulge in the crotch of his /A low rumble rose from deep within his chest and you smiled as a shiver ran over your /His hand reached up and he grabbed a thick handful of your hair and gently tugged it back, arching your /"Do you want me?" Happy asked, whispering against your /His lips pressed gently against your neck and you moaned /He pulled your hair slightly tighter around his /"Do you want me?" Happy /"Yes." You /Happy growled and nipped at your neck and you gasped in /He released your hair and his hands were at the bottom of your dress. br /In a swift movement he tugged the dress your body and lifted it over your head before tossing it to the /Happy growled as his eyes ran over your bare chest and he reached up and ran his fingers over your breast before he began to knead it /You whimpered slightly, enjoying the slight hint of pain as he touched you and he studied you with his dark eyes, taking in every inch of your /His hands left your breast and he yanked at your panties, letting them drop to the /AS you stepped out of them he spun you around and bends you over the /With two swift, practiced moves his jeans fell to the floor and before you could turn around he slid himself inside you, thrusting /Loud moans left your lips and your body shook against /Happy smirked, pleased with himself, and he raked his nails down your /A shrill cry of pleasure left your lips as he pounded inside you, the sound of his skin slapping against yours filled the roombr /Long, red welts appeared on your skin, from your shoulders to your waist and Happy watched with amusement as you clutched at the blanket, trying to find a hold so you can push back against /You moaned loudly and Happy reached forwards and grabbed a handful of your hair and pulled your head /"Oh fuck!" You moaned and your walls tightened around /"You like that, huh?" Happy growled and his hand slapped against your /You squealed and your walls squeezed him /"Fuck, Happy!" You screamed and Happy growled as he looked down, watching himself enter /His thrusts became more frequent and he slapped his hand against your ass once /With one last moan you tightened around him as your body shook violently, and the warmth and pulsing from within you sent him over the /Happy released inside you with one hard, vicious thrust of his /He released your hair, allowing your head to fall limply /Both of your skin was beaded with sweat and the red lines down your back burnt slightly alongside the pink marks on your ass /He slid out of you and you collapsed against the bed and rolled over, grinning up at /His breathing was heavy but his eyes glanced over you, full of admiration as he looked over your bare body, still glistening with /"Not bad, Killer." You said and Happy chuckled /"You know your place now, little girl?" Happy said lowly and he sat on the bed besides /"Friends, right?" You /"(Y/n), I-"br /"No, Happy. Its okay. I get it." You sighed and got /Happy watched you as you walked naked towards the bathroom./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"You shut the door behind you and turned the water onto hot, letting the steam fill the /A satisfied sigh leaved your lips as you step into the shower and the water touches your skin, relieving the built up tension in your /You close your eyes and let the water wash over you, soothing /When you open your eyes your heart almost skipped a beat when you saw a shadow fall across the glass shower door. Steam blocked your view but you knew it was /You ignored him, reaching for your body lotion and you ran it over your body, lathering the soap over your /You turned towards the stream of water and you didn't flinch when you heard the glass door open behind /Happy stepped in and placed his hands on your shoulders, turning you gently to face /"All this," He growled, gesturing to your naked body, "Is mine." br /His lips crashed against yours, hot and /The water pored over the two of you and his lips slid along yours, hungrily taking all that he can and he thrust his tongue into your eager /His hands moved from your shoulders to your damp hair, now clinic to your /"I want you." He growled, rubbing his hard erection across our /You met his eye and smirked up at him /"Then prove it." You /Almsot instantly Happy pushed you up against the back of the shower, and got down on his knees. His hands grasped your thighs and spread your legs open, exposing your vulnerable core to /Happy licked his lips eagerly as he looked over /"This pretty little pussy is mine." br /He gripped your ass and squeezed roughly before he pushed his tongue against you, licking along your pussy and circled your /You ran your hands across his head, pushing him against you eagerly and you heard him /He slid his tongue along your folds and he slid his tongue inside you, lapping at your wetness as his tongue rubbed against your /You threw your head back as a moan of pure pleasure escaped you and you squeezed your eyes /"Oh, Happy!" You /Happy growled against your pussy and slid his finger inside of /"Say my name again. Tell me who you belong to."br /His finger moved in and out of you rapidly as his tongue ran circles over your clit and you moaned /"Happy! Fuck! Happy!" br /Your body trembled against the cold tiles and Happy lapped at your juices as you /His lips left your pussy and you glanced down at him as he looked up at you. licking his lips /He stood and you bit your lip, leaning against the cold tiles as water ran smoothly over your /"Fuck me, Happy." You /Happy smirked and ran his tongue along your neck before growling in your /"Beg for me baby. You're all mine."br /"Yes Happy. Im yours. Fuck me, Happy. I need you." You breathed, caressing his wet /Happy grabbed your waist and lifted you up, his biceps bulging as you wrapped your legs around his /In one swift movement he lined himself up and slid inside /His thrusts were fast and hard and you tilted your head back as you moaned, your back pressed against the cool /His hand moved up your back and grasped the hair at the nape of your neck and he thrust his hips into you sharply, making you /You moan loudly as your body begins to quiver, overwhelmed with the pleasure shooting through your /"You're mine, do you understand?" Happy growled, his lips against your /He pounded into you and you dragged your nails down his back, making him /"Yes, Happy. Im yours." You whined as his hips pounded into /Your walls began to clench around him and you dug your nails in deeper,knowing that you couldn't hold on for much /"Cum for me baby," Happy said gruffly and you crashed your lips against his in a wet, hot /You moaned against his mouth as shivers move over your skin and you throw your head back and squeeze your eyes /"Happy!" You scream as an orgasm rocks over your /Happy growled and thrusted into you, his hot seed spilling inside /He rides out your high and you catch you're breath, the water running over the both of /Slowly he places you on the ground and you have to grab him for support, your legs /Neither of you spoke as you stared at each other, both of you panting heavily and you changed the water to cooler, needing to cool /Happy traced his fingers over your skin and you shivered under his /His hand moved up and he cupped your face, and you pressed your lips against the cool metal of his /"I meant what I said, (y/n)." Happy said /"Im yours." You /"Your old lady." Happy /Your mouth dropped open and you looked deep into his eyes, looking for any hint of a /But all you saw was sincerity and love and warmth fell over /"I love you, Happy." You whispered quietly, afraid to break the /But Happy smiled and wrapped his free arm around you, caressing your /"I love you, little girl. But no more girls nights." He /You laughed and shook your head, a playful smirk crossing your /"Or what, Killer?"/p 


End file.
